Just Never
by rizeleth
Summary: Sakura got poisoned and the only cure is a flower… Sasuke immediately search for the said plant but when he finds it a twist was seen. What is that twist? Will that change there lives forever?
1. I'm Sorry

**JUST NEVER**

**Summary: **Sakura got poisoned and the only cure is a flower… Sasuke immediately search for the said plant but when he finds it a twist was seen. What is that twist? Will that change there lives forever?

**CHAPTER ONE: I'M SORRY**

Today the village of Konoha is really dark and the rain poured heavily. The darkness engulfs the village premises. The weather seems to be sharing the emotions of those people inside a room in Konoha hospital: the emotions of great fear and worry…

Inside that room lays a very beautiful young teen. She has long pink hair and even though her eyes is close those people inside that room yearns for the happiness her green eyes emanate.

Right beside her is a raven-haired boy who is holding her hands tightly. His cold onyx eyes are replaced with great worry that is looking straight in the face of the girl. "Sakura, please open your eye…wake up." he whispered and held her hands more tightly as if he doesn't want to let her go. Beside him is the rest of Team 7. Naruto who is always loud for once is speechless. Their sensei, Kakashi, just look at his student sadly.

They just stayed like that; looking, holding on to her and silence. They waited for the result if their precious friend would be cured. Suddenly the door burst open and revealed a very beautiful blonde hair girl and rushed forward. She hugged her friend while her tears freely flow in her cheeks. "Sakura! Wake up! I thought you are strong! Wake up… I beg of you!" she said. Then some people who are with her came in. "Ino… she'll be alright. Tsunade can cure her." Shikamaru assured. "Shika! What if…" Ino said and went towards Shikamaru and cried all her tears.

The others just can't really find there words like Naruto. Seeing a happy girl like her lying in bed and something might happen makes there esteem really low. After an hour of silence… they left one by one. The visiting hours are almost over and Tsunade is still not arriving for the cure. Naruto and Kakashi decided to leave. "Sasuke-teme, let's go." Naruto said softly to his friend. Sasuke just stayed where he is and didn't say anything. "Hey tem-" Naruto said but was cut by Kakashi who just shake his head and led Naruto out.

Outside the room:

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked when the door was closed.

"Sasuke need some time with her. I know Sasuke usually don't show any sign of emotions towards Sakura but he really likes her. I also feel that Sasuke is thinking it's his fault why Sakura is like this. So Naruto…let's give him time to be with her…" Kakashi explained.

Naruto just nod in agreement and walked towards the exit of Konoha hospital.

Inside the room:

Once he was the only one left Sasuke started to speak… "Sakura, why are you so stubborn. You shouldn't have done that. You should have let me take that attack." He stopped and remembered what had happened.

_-Flashback-_

_Team 7 was ambush and is now currently out numbered. All of them are fighting really hard. Sasuke sensing the danger was worried for a certain pink haired nin. "Sakura, get out of here!" he ordered. "No, I won't Sasuke-kun. I'm strong now and I can fight." Sakura said. "I know but… Fine! You can fight but please be careful and stay close to me." he said and a light blush was seen. Sakura was shocked by the concern he is giving and gave a smile to him. But when she did Sakura saw some needles pelting towards Sasuke. He didn't notice it because of fighting._

"_Sasuke-kun, behind you!" Sakura warned. When Sasuke faced the poison needles he can't dodge it in time. He closed his eyes expecting for the needles to pierce him but it never came…_

_He opened his eyes and saw long strands of pink hair and a girl's face. She smiled at him and said "S-Sasuke-kun I'm g-glad you're alright." and she passed out but before falling completely Sasuke caught her. "SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted and shake the medic nin to wake up. Naruto and Kakashi who is busy in fighting heard him and went towards them immediately._

"_Teme, what happened!" Naruto immediately asked but heard no response. Sasuke's face is covered by his bangs so you can't tell his expression. "Sasuke…what happened? Did something wrong occur?" Kakashi asked worriedly but still no reply was heard. _

_Then some men surrounded them. They were laughing there heads off. "Do you want to know what happened!" the guy who seemed to be the leader mocked. _

"_You bastard, what did you do!" Naruto asked in greeted teeth._

"_Oh nothing much… You're beautiful friend over there just received the most deadly poison known." he exclaimed._

"_What! Sakura-chan?" Naruto said and now noticed that Sasuke is carrying her. "Why you!" Naruto shouted and was about to attack when a person rush towards the men as fast as the wind._

"_Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu!' the person shouted and a large flame burned the enemies around. The leader of the group is still moving. He started to charge to him and said "Shi shi Rendan" and did his taijutsu move. And lastly as if not satisfied by the pain his enemy is receiving people can hear loud chirping sounds in his right arm. "Chiodori!" he exclaimed and gave a direct hit in the man's stomach._

_When he was done he approached Kakashi where he left Sakura before fighting. Naruto just stare at him flabbergasted by the sudden outburst of Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke started but can't find his words. "I know, here is Sakura and let's go back as quickly as possible before anything happens to her." Kakashi said and hand Sakura to Sasuke. He held her tightly and jump from one tree to another as fast as he can and his thoughts saying 'I'm sorry Sakura. I should have been the one protecting you. I'm so sorry please don't die… I-I c-can't live without you… I'm sorry.' and they reached the Konoha's premises._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Sakura it's my entire fault. You always think of me before yourself. I'm sorry I didn't realize this feelings before… the truth I love you with all of me." he said to the unconscious teen and caressed her hands to his cheeks. After a while he felt cold water rushing in his cheeks. He immediately wipes it off. _'An Uchiha never cries'_ he thought. **'Don't be hard on yourself just let it out.'** his inner self advised. _'Iie… I will never cry. I promised myself to never shed tears it's just a sign of weakness._' he concluded that made his inner self stay quiet.

Then the door opened and the Hokage herself came in. "Why are you still here? Visiting hours is already over…" she said in a low voiced.

"I know it's over but I'll never leave Sakura's side. I want to be the first person she'll see when she wakes up..." Sasuke said in his unusual soft voice.

"I understand you I'll tell the nurse that you have permission to stay here." Tsunade said. "Arigatou..." was all Sasuke said. After that the room is filled with deafening silence. Sasuke was the first one who broke that silence. "Tsunade-sama, can Sakura be cured?" he asked.

"Sasuke… to tell you the truth…I don't know." Tsunade answered sadly. "What! Why!" Sasuke outburst which gave a slight shock to Tsunade. "The poison used in her is really powerful and the only cure is a flower that no one has seen for about 10 years. And if we can't find it she'll die in a week." Tsunade said and tears welled up in her eyes. Seeing her apprentice like that pains her a lot. For her, Sakura is like a daughter she never had. Sasuke on the other hand is shocked. You can see his faced is full of different emotions; fear, sadness, worry… His cherry blossom might die… was all his mind registered. He slowly let go of Sakura's hand and faced the Hokage completely.

"Tsunade-sama allow me to search for that plant. I will do anything just so I could see Sakura smile once again." Sasuke said. "Alright Sasuke… I'll allow you to go. Do you want someone to accompany you?" Tsunade agreed and asked. "No, I can find it myself. I also feel that I'm the only one who must search for it." Sasuke decided.

"I advice you leave tomorrow morning. Drop by my office to know the flowers characteristics and everything. For now, you can stay here. I know you want to be with Sakura and she left but before the door closed she whispered "I believe in you Sasuke because I can see you're concern for Sakura good luck. And the door closed behind.

Sasuke bowed in respect and went back. He held Sakura's hand yet again. "I won't let you die no matter what! Be strong for me…I promise to be back for your cure." he said and looked at her angelic face. Waiting for his mission to see her beautiful smile and eyes…


	2. Flower Droplets

**CHAPTER TWO: FLOWER DROPLETS**

As the morning comes the raven haired boy bid his goodbye to the pink haired medic nin. He gently kissed her forehead and gave her hand a one last squeeze and he went of towards the Uchiha minor. Sasuke packed the things he need as fast as he could to start the journey immediately. He slowly stepped out of his house as the sun had already risen and that warmth touches his face. He went towards the Hokage's office and once he arrived Tsunade let him in.

"You are already here Sasuke?" Tsunade asked him. She was thinking he will stay a bit long with her apprentice but it seems like he really was so determined to find the flower. "Hai… I need to find that plant you are talking about before time runs out." Sasuke said strongly to her.

"Alright, the flower I'm talking about is called the 'Flower Droplets'. It was named like that because it looks like tear drops and was attached to each other to form a heart. The flower is well known to cure the deadliest poison anyone had ever made but I don't know how to get it. Many people say that it has some magic guarding it but I don't know anything of that sort. The information for the said flower is low. Luckily it is said to be found in the west side of Konoha forest which I know is not far from here." Tsunade explained.

"I'll find that flower no matter what. Tsunade-sama, can I have a picture of how it looks like?" Sasuke asked.

"Here is the picture of the plant. I wish you the best of luck and I believe you'll try everything to save Sakura." Tsunade said to him. Sasuke nod for respect and went out towards his destination.

As he trailed out he saw a place which made his body weakened a bit. It was a park full of flowers that made him remember her. The petals swayed in the wind and with that Sasuke felt her presence. He felt that Sakura believed in him to find the medicine needed for her to live. This made him feel more determined and caught one sakura flower and put it safely in his pocket.

Sasuke arrived at the place the Hokage talked about. He started searching everywhere. From here to there. Every place he could think of. Hour per hour has passed and he still didn't catch a glimpse of the flower. He was pushing himself to the limit not even resting for a minute. All the things in his mind are gone and only one thing remain the name 'Sakura'. The sun set slowly and for the first time since he arrived he decided to stop. He just ate a little bit of his food and let his mind wander of. He can't sleep… that is for sure. **'You must take a rest.'** his inner self suggested. _'I can't …she is always in my mind and if I can't find that droplet soon she might die!'_ Sasuke answered. **'But you'll be the one going to die if you keep this up!' **his inner self said. _'Then…I'll die trying. It is better if I'm the one dying and not her!' _he said strongly. **'Man…you really know how to love now. Alright we'll try our best to save her.'** his inner self said and was just answered by silence.

Days have passed and two days is only left before the said date would come. If you look at the Uchiha he is completely different. His face is sulkier due to lack of sleep and the bags in his eyes are bigger. He was also becoming more and more desperate to find the 'Flower Droplets'. His strong hope is slowly fading and was now entering a state of panic.

Sasuke was now walking in a new place where he found a large crystal rock. He approached the rock and once he entered it his surroundings changed. Sasuke was now surrounded by cherry blossoms tree. He slowly sat down beside the rock and looked around. He then pulled the flower he got before going to this forest. The flower is already dry which made him think of Sakura, his teammate, his friend, and his most treasured person in his heart. The sakura petals that are now encircling him made it much worse. _'I can't find it… Sakura please help me…'_ he thought.

Every sway of the flowers made him fall into deeper sadness. Even if he said he'll never cry a single tear still managed to go out of his handsome features. That said tear fell down in the crystal rock that made it glow and the flower he was searching is slowly emerging. He immediately touched its trunk to pick it when a poem flashed in his mind. It read:

_You're tears of love is true_

_But a trial you must faced through_

_This flower will save her life_

_But her memories about you might fade_

_Will you face that trial and make her fall for you again_

_or accept the fact she'll die with you still in her soul and mind…_

_What is your choice?_

_Will you make the right one tells me now…_

"Whatever that trial is… I'm going to faced it just so she'll live. Just never let her leave me forever." Sasuke answered with determination and heard a reply…'_if that is what you want. I hope you made the right choice'._ With that Sasuke pulled the flower and out of exhaustion he passed out but the flower was grasp tightly by him.

Naruto heard from Tsunade that Sasuke left to find the cure for Sakura. And as if by instincts he decided that he must go to that place now. So he run towards the forest and saw the glimpse of Sasuke. He went next to him. "Teme! Are you alright?" Naruto asked. But Sasuke didn't reply and said only one word, a name, which made Naruto smiled a bit. That word is…Sakura. "Hehe… the teme really changed. I never thought he'll love Sakura this much. Well we better hurry. Once you wake up you owe me for carrying you." Naruto said and picked up the Uchiha whose hands is still clasped towards the flower he just got. Naruto took Sasuke and the flower towards the Hokage's office.

Once their Tsunade immediately went to tend Sasuke and got the flower which he really doesn't want to let go. "Sasuke… Sasuke… please let go of the flower I need to make the medicine as soon as possible." Tsunade said waking the sleeping boy. In return he just moved slightly but didn't even open his eyes. This made Naruto a little angry and he can't take it anymore so he bent towards his ears and screamed… "SASUKE-TEME, WAKE UP ALREADY! WE NEED THAT FLOWER NOW!"

That scream made Sasuke jerk up. He then punched Naruto's head that made him knocked out. "Stupid, dobe… to loud…" Sasuke muttered. "Hey why did you do that for?" Naruto asked rubbing his bump in the head. "It is because you are loud, obnoxious dobe!" Sasuke said angrily. "Hey… you are so ungrateful bastard. I'm the one who found you out cold. Besides we need that flower and you won't let go of it." Naruto said.

"Aa… oh yeah. Tsunade-sama here is the flower droplet" Sasuke said and handed the Hokage the flower. Tsunade got the plant and went in working for the medicine. Once she is done, the three of them was about to go to the hospital when Sasuke stop them…

"Tsunade-sama, I need to talk to you for a while before we go to the hospital. I just need to clear this out." Sasuke asked. Tsunade just nod and left Naruto out. The two talked inside the office seriously and once they are done… The three of them head towards the hospital to cure their beloved cherry blossom…

Author's note:

Thanks for the reviews! I look forward for more (:-p). by the way, if you have time, please do read my other story entitled "The Movie of True Love," thanks.


	3. Forgotten

**CHAPTER THREE: FORGOTTEN**

The three had arrived at Sakura's hospital room. Inside her room were all the teams and their sensei. Tsunade step forward and went in front of her apprentice. She then injected the medicine she had made from the 'Flower Droplet' to Sakura.

All eyes were on the said medic nin… looking if there was any sign of positive response from her. "What had happened baa-chan? Why didn't it work?" Naruto asked in frustration. "I-I don't know…" Tsunade answered her tears flowing freely in her face not minding the people around her. Naruto was stunned and just stayed silent. The jounins came near the Hokage to comfort her.

Sasuke on the other hand went to the sleeping figure. "Sakura…" he whispered to the girl ear. "…please wake up. We need you… I need you" he continued. As the other people inside has silent tears welled up inside.

'_Someone is calling my name. I don't know but I must wake up for that person. ' _the girl thought. _'I just have to…'_ she concluded and with that her eyes fluttered open.

"Huh?" Sakura said and looked at her friends crying. "Sakura…" the raven haired boy beside her said and gave her a tight embrace.

"Sakura-chan, you're awake!" Ino said in between sobs. Naruto hugged Hinata in happiness and everyone's faced lightened up.

"What happened?" she asked and looked at the people around her.

"You were poisoned Sakura." Kakashi was the one who answered.

"Really? I can't really remember something like that." she said. Sasuke then spoke still not letting go of the girl. "Sakura, I'm sorry it's my fault." he apologized.

Sakura just looked at the raven haired boy confusion written in her face. "Your fault? Why? And who are you?" she asked.

Everyone in the group was shocked by what Sakura said. Naruto was the first one who reacted. "Sakura, you don't remember Sasuke-teme." Naruto asked in disbelief.

Sakura returned it with a shook of her head. Sasuke let go the pink haired teen and said "As expected"

_-Flashback-_

_Sasuke and Tsunade entered her office with Naruto outside. "What do you want to ask me?" Tsunade said._

"_Hokage-sama the flower I brought you chants a poem. In my understanding I believe that  
Sakura will live but a large possibility she might forget about me." Sasuke explained._

"_What do you want me to do about it?" she asked._

"_Actually, I just want your permission for Sakura to live with me so she can remember me. I believe her parent is in a mission that is why I am asking you." Sasuke said._

"_Hmm… alright Uchiha but if she doesn't forget about you. Promise me you'll tell her you're true feelings." Tsunade said._

"_What do you mean?" Sasuke asked._

"_It's obvious Sasuke you love her." Tsunade said with a smirk._

"_Umm… yeah…I promise to tell her my feelings." Sasuke said. With that the two went out and head towards the hospital._

"Huh? What do you mean teme?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing… Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke called the Hokage.

"Alright… umm Sakura your parent is on a mission and since you just came out of the hospital you are going to live with Sasuke here." Tsunade said and everyone inside fell silent from her suggestion.

"Why would I live with him? I can stand being alone in the house." Sakura said.

"Because I gave my word to this Uchiha and you need to remember him for your own sake." Tsunade said and winked at her apprentice.

"Oh alright…." Sakura answered while she thought _'He's really cute and I'm going to live with him! Yehey! To bad I can't remember him but deep inside of my heart I feel I've known him forever. Why did my mind forget him? Sasuke huh…'_

It was almost dark and everybody gave Sakura a friendly hug before going home. When everybody left Sasuke was the only person left. Silence where surrounding the room. Sakura kept on side glancing at the boy next to her. She can't help herself but blushed. The way he leans in the wall eyes closed and his arms are crossed. Suddenly Sasuke spoke… "Sakura, why do you keep on looking at me?" he asked his eyes still closed and his lips has a smirk.

"How do you know I'm looking at you?" Sakura asked her faced was so red from embarrassment.

"I just do." Sasuke answered and once again both of them fell silent. After a while Sakura can't stand the deafening silence so she spoke. "Nee… Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke just nod to make her see that he is listening. "Are the two of us close or something?" she asked out of curiosity. At that question Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her after a while he didn't answer. Sakura thought that he wasn't going to answer her question and was about to leave it behind when Sasuke spoke "You might say that…"

Sakura returned her gaze at him and then she didn't know why but she felt protected and safe. She gave him a huge smile and before sleeping she said… "Goodnight, Sasuke…-kun." and she closed her eyes and fell into a dream with a knight with raven hair. Sasuke on the other hand gave a real smile. Sakura once again called his name with the suffix '-kun' in it which he missed greatly. He went to a chair near Sakura's bed and a new beginning will start in their life.

(**A/N**: Alright I'm done with my chapter three.., sorry it took so long to be updated I'm just to lazy.., hehe.., it's so nice to be always at home and read other fanfics.., maybe that's the reason I'm so lazy.., I'll try to update soon and make my chapters longer.., I also want to say my deepest gratitude to all who reviewed this fic.., Sorry if there kinda OOC I just can't help myself.., hehe..., Hope you like this story.., and feel free to give comments or suggestions.., Thanks again to all the people who had love this story and my other fics too..., Have fun reading and reviewing my fic.., And another thing I'm sorry if I can't read all your suggestions I only got a limited time surfing the net..:-P)


End file.
